


Rin's Fairy Faerie Tales

by zzoaozz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzoaozz/pseuds/zzoaozz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gets a most unusual book of bedtime stories and sets out to make them come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Most Peculiar Tale

The wind howled around the sturdy walls of the stone fortress as if furious to be thwarted in their goal. Inside the castle, fires crackled cheerfully in each hearth warming the ancient structure's hundreds of rooms and its three occupants. The lord of the castle, a silver haired dog demon with cold, hard eyes sat in a large throne like chair gazing expressionlessly into the flames. On the floor by his right foot, a small, dark haired human girl of perhaps fourteen sat on a pile of cushions half dozing in the heat with a book open in her lap. His retainer, a squat, greenish brown, almost toad-like creature snored softly beside the hearth. It was a peaceful scene, the very picture of order and tranquility.

Rin had been reading a book of fairy tales that Jaken had procured for her when she had mentioned to Lord Sesshoumaru that she was bored. They were all sweet and flowery tales of romance and true love. She sighed softly as she daydreamed on the lazy winter day. She wondered idly what it would feel like to be in love. Apparently it could turn even a cold-hearted man into someone who smiled and gazed lovingly at his family while it made a a gentle and loving man happy and fulfilled. It never occurred to her to wonder why there were no girls in the book, only guys falling in love with other guys. She never thought to mention that to her guardian since reading romances was beneath his station.

Her eyes shifted up to his somber countenance. She wished he would smile, smile without killing something that was. It would be really, really great to see him singing and dancing and casting shy glances at some pretty man. A thoughtful expression came over her face, one that would have made Jaken worry if he had been awake to see it. She turned her book back to her favorite story, The Heartless Prince and the Blue Eyed Rogue. Blue eyes, she knew someone with blue eyes but she was still a little scared of him. She looked back up at Sesshoumaru thinking he looked so lonely. It was selfish of her to let fear keep her from doing everything she could to make him happy when he had brought her back from dead, given her a home and a family, fed her, clothed her, and most of all cared about her. She marked her place in the book and pulled out her writing desk and brushes. She drew the characters with painstaking care.

The story started with a misdirected letter. The prince had written it for a friend of his who was a girl to help her catch the attention of a man she liked, but one page had slipped out of the envelope as she hurried away and drifted down into a leather case with parchments to go to the rogue to tell him that he was suspected and order him to cease and desist. The Seneshall had pressed the prince's seal dutifully into each page and then folded it up and tied it and sent it by a page on a swift horse. She finished and placed the fine sand and blotter over the letter then brushed it off lightly. Then she folded it up neatly and stood up.

She could feel her Lord's eyes on her as she slipped out of the room an into the hallway. She padded quietly to his study and feeling slightly guilty took his seal and the stick of white wax. She let a large amount drop onto the paper then took the red stick letting it fall in the center the way she had seen Sesshoumaru do a thousand times. Then she carefully pressed the crescent moon seal into the hot wax. Once it set she made sure the name was showing on the outside and tucked it in the center of a stack of outgoing documents. With that done, she skipped on down to the kitchens and got a hot loaf of bread and butter and jam, and the tea cups.


	2. Unexpected Letter

The messenger looked at the folded parchment a bit oddly, but handed it to the wolf anyway. It was none of his business if the handwriting was different and even less his business if his lord wanted to write a letter to some shifty looking character. He turned and bounded away in long strides.

Kouga watched the leopard youkai go with narrowed eyes then glared at the letter. "What does that mutt want? If he thinks he's going to take my territory just because he can, he better think again." He opened the letter and laboriously began to read:

I wonder if you recall that day we first met, in the woods by the river, in the year we destroyed Naraku? I remember it clearly. I have thought on it many times since then. In specific, I have thought about you. Your eyes haunt me. Never have I seen such a deep and pure blue and your hair is so unlike mine, black as a raven's wing. Once again, thoughts of you cause me to digress from my intended message. I would like to correspond with you. It is my sincere wish that you will respond to this missive. Until then, plentiful hunting, clear waters, and victory in battle.

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, Empire of the Dog.

Kouga stared at the piece of parchment. "Huh? What was that? " He made his way back to the cave he shared with his two packmates to read the odd letter over again.


	3. The Beginning

Sesshoumaru sifted through the messages stopping when he came to one in an unfamiliar and awkward looking scrawl. He leaned back in his chair and opened it. The writing was truly terrible but by and by he was able to puzzle it out.

Sesshoumaru,  
What are you up to? I remember that day we met. Why did you let us walk away? What were you thinking? That always bothered me. You can write back to me.  
Kouga  
Leader of the Western Wolf Pack

His brow furrowed, Kouga, that wolf with the blue eyes, the one that had unnecessarily tried to save Rin.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru-sama? You look puzzled."

He glanced up at Rin who stood at his shoulder with a cup of strong tea for him. He took it and sipped it. "Do you recall that day by the river? The two foolish wolf youkai who were in my way, and their leader?"

"Oh yeah, the one with the pretty eyes and hair."

"Hm."

"He wrote Sesshoumaru-sama a letter?"

"Aa. He thinks I'm up to something."

"Are you going to write him back?"

"I suppose so."

"Ask him if those two boys could come and play with me sometime. It's so quiet in winter."

"I thought you were afraid of wolves."

"Not them, they were funny."

"Go on back to your reading practice, Rin."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama."

He reached for a quill and began to write a reply stopping often to think what he would like to say.


	4. Just A Harmless Book

Rin held her breath each time a new letter came or went afraid it would be all over, but fate smiled on her and momentum carried her plan forward without further intervention on her part. There was only one little thing, the momentum did not seem to be getting them anywhere but onward. Sesshoumaru did read the letters and answer, but if he felt anything it never showed on his face. She had read all the stories and while she didn't quite understand what was going on in some places, they all seemed to meet and fall in love very quickly.

"I must be doing something wrong," she sighed opening the book and thumbing through it.

She stopped and gazed over the picture of two long haired men lying together under a cherry tree. A fancy meal was spread out between them with a sake bottle in the center. She flipped a few more and there were two different guys, one dressed like a prince and the other in a farmer's outfit sitting at a little plank table in a plain hut with a loaf of coarse bread and a wine bottle on the table. The prince was holding the farmer's hand.

"Oh! That's it!" She sat up abruptly.

"Huh? What are you doing brat?" Jaken waddled into the room and bopped her lightly on the head with the staff of heads.

"I need sake or wine."

"You're too young to drink, there's some nice rat poison in the stable."

She smacked him with a large flower vase. Her mind was working at her problem though so she misjudged and it shattered instead of bouncing off the way it usually did.

"Uh Oh!"

"Did he hear?" Jaken froze listening intently.

"Quick, get rid of the pieces," Rin whispered urgently.

Jaken broke out of his paralysis long enough to help Rin shove the bits of the expensive china into a small basket. They had just managed to slide it under the divan and plaster their best 'I didn't do anything' smiles on before an unamused voice asked what the noise was about.

"Nothing Sesshoumaru-sama," they chimed in unison.

Coldly intense eyes looked from one to the other then dismissed them both without a blink. "Rin, go to the cellar and bring me that case of paints and brushes."

Rin scurried off breathing a sigh of relief.

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama going to paint?" Jaken was utterly confused.

Sesshoumaru frowned down at him.

"N...never...never mind, none of my business, forgive this humble Jaken." He flinched preparing for a blow that did not come. He peeled his eyes open and was startled to see Sesshoumaru gazing out the window with an almost peaceful expression. "Uh, m'lord?"

"Hai."

"Are you... alright?"

"Hai."

Jaken stared at his beloved master as if he had grown another head then nervously began to prattle on about the few bits of news that had come in with the beginning of the spring thaw. He did not expect any remarks from the normally quiet dog demon and in this he was not disappointed.

Rin carried the ebony case under her arm as she looked curiously around the cellar. There were all kinds of mysterious things in the stone walled rooms beneath the castle. There were also many tempting wooden doors set into the wall, but she was not allowed to go through those, not since Sesshoumaru had found her playing with the bizarre torture devices in one dungeon area.

She scratched her head and walked over to a door she had seen the shadow servants go in and out of lots of times. She hesitated a second and pushed it open slipping inside. Her eyes lit up as she saw exactly what she needed. There were many glass bottles of different sizes and shapes in dusty racks. a cool draft curled around her as a servant slipped through her as if she were not even there. The animated shadow drifted to a wall of big wheel-shaped objects and carved out with an unseen knife a neat little wedge of the sharp cheese Sesshoumaru liked with his dinner. She smiled exultantly. "Perfect."

Sesshoumaru accepted the box and sat at his ornate writing table. He had not painted since he was child, being schooled in art as any young lord should. He was not sure why he felt the urge to paint now, but he did. The images flowed from him easier than they ever had before. As befitted his taste, his strokes were clean and elegant in their simplicity, yet complex in texture. He slid a brush across to Rin and was not surprised to see her adoring smile as she took him up on his silent offer and sat on a pillow across the desk from him drawing her own picture.

He watched her covertly, she made up for her lack of skill with heartfelt enjoyment that managed to find its way down the brush and onto the paper. He had been thinking about her a lot lately, about family and home. Kouga had brought it up, the way the cave seemed empty without his packmates and the sound of spring pups. He had realized that there was a similar emptiness in his life, but he had Rin, and Jaken too for what he was worth, so he did not really understand why he felt this. Kouga was amazingly insightful for such an uncouth lower youkai.

Rin felt Sesshoumaru's gaze fall on her from time to time. He seemed quieter, more still than normal, which generally meant that he was restless or nervous inside and keeping it locked down tight. She reached over and touched the back of his hand making him start slightly and look questioningly at her. "That looks like the wolf man, Kouga-sama's eyes." She pointed to the bright blue he had used in the feathers of a bird perched on a limb of a beautiful, spreading ginkgo tree.

"Yes?"

"Un, blue like the sky in summer."

"Hmm, they are, aren't they?" he spoke almost to himself.

He stood up and walked back to the window. Rin watched him painting happily until he left the room. She put away the paints with great care, they were very rare and hard to find and if you were not careful of them, they spoiled. She took them back down to the cellar snagging a basket on her way. When she returned she carefully took both paintings to her room so they could finish drying in the sun. At her own desk, she began a new note, two in fact. When she was finished and satisfied with the results, she set them aside with the pictures and climbed into bed reading her book until she fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru quietly tucked the child into bed picking up her book and sliding a scrap of silk in to mark her place. He watched her sleep a while turning to leave before he thought about the book in his hand. He looked down and read the cover, then read it again eyebrows climbing up into his bangs.

It was very fortunate for Jaken that he was nowhere to be found when Sesshoumaru walked back into the living room and seated himself in front of the fire. He opened the attractively bound book and began to read hoping for his lackey's sake that the stories were not as bad as he suspected. He relaxed a little when he realized they were just homosexual romances and not pure erotica. He scanned a couple shuddering at the flowery sweetness.

"Foolishness," he muttered laying it aside and gazing into the fire, "love at first sight, what idiocy. Sex is just animal rutting no matter what pretty words you ascribe to it." It occurred to him that Rin probably believed what she read. She might start thinking about sex any time now. He would have to talk to her, but what should he say and how?

His mind turned back to Kouga as it seemed to do more and more often. He had raised his brothers from pups after their mother had died. He wondered how he had broached the subject of adulthood and sex with his boys. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of the fire soak into his bones.

Rin woke up from her nap some time later and found Sesshoumaru sleeping in front of the fire. Her book was on the floor beside him. One hand rested on the cover as if to keep it from her. She chewed her lip wondering if he had read the story about the letters.

She tiptoed over and sat down beside him. He was so pretty when he slept, like an angel. She reached up and tenderly brushed his hair back from his forehead. When he did not stir, she climbed into his lap and snuggled up against his chest listening to the strong, safe beat of his heart. She began to sing softly, making up a little song.

"...Sesshoumaru-sama, pretty and strong, why do you have to be alone? ...You should be happy as you can be, because Sesshoumaru-sama is the greatest there will ever be. ... Kouga-sama is cute and looks pretty strong, and maybe you two can get along... so give him a chance to be your friend... so I don't have to try again...."


	5. A new Chapter

Kouga froze scenting the air. The forest had gone quiet and there was a powerful demonic aura hanging over the newly budded trees. He cocked his head as a flock of crows suddenly took to flight and angled in that direction. He moved cautiously hand extended, ready at a moment to call forth the ancestral claws that slept beneath his skin. He frowned and hesitated as he finally caught the scent of the intruder. He was torn between the desire to speed his steps and the deeply ingrained instincts that warned him to be cautious around the larger and more dangerous predator.

He pushed through a tangle of briars and there he stood, the great dog demon Sesshoumaru, just on the other side of his territorial marker waiting with regal aloofness. His long silvery white hair shone warmly in the bright sunshine and danced cheerfully in the wind. He smiled at the sight. Sesshoumaru was certainly a fine looking figure just like a work of art.

Kouga had hung the painting Sesshoumaru had sent on the wall above his sleeping den so he could look at it when he lay down to rest. The letter had said that the blue of the bird's feathers was like his eyes, warm and lovely. He had never had anything like that before, never thought much about any kind of art before, but lately he found himself staring at things, trees, the sky, animals, even rocks and seeing a beauty in them that he had somehow missed before.

He walked forward head held high and graciously invited the youkai lord into his territory. They talked as they walked, the conversation coming with surprising ease. The letters they had been sending back and forth seemed to have created some sort of trust between them. Kouga found himself enjoying the quiet, powerful presence by his side. He found himself glancing over at the other male often and more than once golden eyes met his own holding them a time before they mutually looked away.

He felt the parchment rolled into his belt. "Do you know what this 'surprise' is?"

"No."

Kouga slid a couple of steps closer and asked the older demon if he thought it was a trap. He was startled when a slender hand pulled the parchment from him. Sesshoumaru studied the parchment then took another from his belt and looked at it.

"Rin wrote both of these."

"Your little girl."

Sesshoumaru nodded and gave Kouga back his invitation. The wolf youkai relaxed, the kid did not have a mean bone in her body. He asked how it was that Sesshoumaru had come to have the child with him. He did not receive a reply back for a long time and was just about to tell him to forget it when the deep, velvety voice began relating the events succinctly, without any overt signs of emotion. Kouga took it in, it amazed him that so much had happened to intertwine the lives that Naraku had worked so hard to destroy.

"I killed her. The wolves attacked on my orders. That's why she was so scared, huh?"

"Yes."

Kouga grimaced at the blunt honesty, but he preferred that any day to lies covered in honey and flowery words. "I owe her a life."

"I gave her one already."

"Then I suppose I owe you." The idea twinged his pride, he had never allowed himself to be in anyone's debt.

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful then spoke softly, "I know how you can discharge the debt."

"Oh?" He listened eyes growing wide as Sesshoumaru explained his dilemma with Rin. "I don't know anything about girls, they're entirely different." The flat stare he got in return drew a long suffering sigh from the wolf leader. "I'll try my best."

Sesshoumaru gave him a satisfied nod then once more faced forward heading unerringly to the place where the river they followed forked. The place where first he had met the youkai by his side. He was not overly surprised when they came upon a large oriental rug, the one from his dining hall he noted. A large covered basket set in the center. He could see bottle necks poking from under the red silk cloth that covered it. His eyes moved to Kouga's and the cerulean orbs were utterly dancing with amusement.

"He, a picnic is it?"

"Pic... nic?"

He explained Kagome's term for eating outside from a basket. "Bet that basket is full of food."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and lifted the cloth cautiously. It was full of food, little bite sized treats of all kinds and two bottles of sake. He shook his head but dropped fluidly onto the rug. Rin had chosen a lovely spot, the branches of a willow tree stretched over them. Tiny green-gold leaves furred the dark branches and the sunlight slanting through the branches sparkled on the river.

He turned his head to face Kouga as he dropped down beside him. The younger man was tan and fit, not nearly as scrawny as most wild youkai. His hair was very dark and lustrous, the direct sunlight made it look almost blue on top. He wondered if it would feel soft like Rin's or sleek like his. His fingers itched to touch it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

Kouga gave him a sideways glance then grinned. "Uh huh, I see."

"See what?"

Kouga only grinned and uncorked one of the bottles, "what is this stuff?" He sniffed then drew back, nostrils flaring.

"Sake, you drink it."

Kouga sniffed again and took a small sip then glared at him as if he had been poisoned, "it burns."

"Yes it does."

"Why would anyone drink something like that?"

The outrage in his voice amused the demon lord, "they drink it to get drunk."

"Oh! I've seen drunk humans. They are pretty funny to mess with."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head, "mess with?"

By the time Kouga was finished with his hilarious stories of tormenting humans, both were snacking on the food and sipping the sake as they sat companionably back against the tree. They talked about territories and enemies, about their responsibilities and duties. Sesshoumaru was surprised to discover that beneath the rakish and uncouth exterior, Kouga was actually well-disciplined with strong ideas of accountability and honor. He had met higher ranked princes with far less nobility. Kouga too was learning that beneath the icy eyes and cool tones, Sesshoumaru was a real person, a youkai raised from childhood to rule.

Kouga looked over languidly as a pale hand touched his hair slipping lightly through his ponytail where it spilled over one shoulder.

"Soft, but thick."

"Heh?"

"I wondered."

"Oh." The sake was warming him and his stomach was pleasantly full of the rich food. His hand strayed up to his hair following his path until he reached the hand that stroked his hair. He touched the cool smooth skin running the calloused pads of his fingers over the back.

Sesshoumaru's eyes moved to the hand touching his then up to his face. He had never been much of a talker so he did not bother with words now. He leaned in and brushed his lips lightly over Kouga's.

"Oh..." Kouga breathed softly as he pulled back.

"I should not have done that without permission." Sesshoumaru murmured contritely.

"I," Kouga's cheeks reddened, "I didn't mind."

Sesshoumaru looked into his eyes, "good," then caught his lips in another, deeper kiss.

The two demons watched the sun set in a glorious blaze of crimson and violet over the river before parting with final lingering kiss and a promise to meet in two days time at Kouga's den. Rin was still awake when Sesshoumaru returned and dropped the basket and rug in the hallway.

"Did you have a good time, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She held her breath waiting for an answer and exhaled happily when he nodded his head briefly. He did not seem willing to discuss it any farther so she slipped off to bed humming softly to herself as she went.


	6. The Facts Of Life

Rin's eyes widened even further as her face grew pale. "Th-that's where b-babies come from?"

"Aa, that's where they come from, and now that your cycle is regular, males will be drawn to you. Some will want to make pups with you, some will just want to have their way with you. They'll try to get to you a lot of ways, some will be all sweet words and presents and honey until they get what they want, some will try to take it any way they can, and both will hurt you. You need to be more careful than you used to and stay close to Sesshoumaru-sama or somebody else you can trust, somebody strong enough to protect you." Kouga nodded toward Jaken, "not like that, he'd try I guess, but he couldn't do much against a strong youkai or hanyou, you know. You have to be careful too, when you- well when you bleed. That smell will bring in enemies that want to eat you on top of the ones that want sex. During those times, you stay close to Sesshoumaru-sama or me, in sight, okay?"

"Y-yes, Kouga-sama. I thought, well what about, love and marriage and families and stuff?"

"You might someday fall in love. You're pretty enough, you remind me a lot of Kagome-chan."

"How do you know if you love someone."

"Hm,well I think you think about them all the time, and you would do anything to make them happy even if its a pain in the ass for you, and you would die for them too. You want to be with them and you want to do things for them and see them smile and stuff."

"I thought it would be easier than that. In stories it is."

"Well. I guess stories are the way people want things to be and real life is the way they are."

Rin thought about that a while feeling suddenly sad. "So I was wrong about making the story come true so Sesshoumaru-sama would be happy."

"What story did you want to come true?" Kouga asked catching the scent of her sadness and not liking it at all. "Some stories can come true or close to it, why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I can help?"

Rin considered it a while, "I just wanted Sesshoumaru to fall in love with someone and be happy like the prince in my book. It was silly I guess."

"So, that's why you set us up at that picnic? Were you trying to fix us up?"

"Fix you up?"

"Get me and Sesshoumaru together?"

"Are you mad at Rin?"

"Nah," He ruffled her wild mane of hair. "I figured that was your plan. Well, if its any comfort, your story may not be totally untrue. I like Sesshoumaru and I'm pretty sure he might like me too." He laughed cheerfully as he suddenly found his arms full of joyous human girl. "Easy, easy, Kid. You're going to break my neck."

"Oh! Sorry Kouga-sama." She let go and stood up spinning around in the warm spring breeze and laughing happily. She froze as the branches near her cracked and snapped and a form stepped through. She relaxed when she saw it was Ginta, the wolf youkai with the grey and white hair. He seemed to be the quieter and smarter of the two brothers and he did not mind taking her fishing while the others talked.

"Kouga, Sesshoumaru is back. You said to let you know."

"Hai, take Rin-chan back to the cave and check on dinner. I'll go meet him."

Ginta held his hand out to her shyly and she took it with a warm smile skipping over to him. She was happy in spite of learning about the horrible way babies were made. 

Sesshoumaru looked tired, Kouga thought as he approached him making sure his scent arrived first announcing his presence and his peaceful intent. "Yo, Sesshoumaru. Is everything well?"

"It will be." Golden eyes locked on Kouga's face taking in every detail of it.

Kouga stepped up to him fearlessly gazing into the pale, lovely face, "Can I help?"

"You do."

He canted his head at the unusual phrase. "How do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru considered the question a while examining his own thoughts with the same ruthless intensity he used on his enemies words and actions. "Thusly," He cupped Kouga's cheek and swooped down kissing him with a fierce, animal hunger that awakened the wolf that slept in the other man's spirit. He could not have said whose chest the low growl was coming from or whose blood flowered in a burst of metallic saltiness between their mouths, but elongating fangs scraped against his own and powerful hands gripped his shoulder, sharp claws sinking in. He let the kiss go on longer than he meant to, until his vision washed out red and his power threw up a whipping wind around them before he broke the kiss and wrenched away from Kouga panting for control. 

He stared at Kouga watching him fighting his own inner beast and bringing the wolf to bay. Once they were both back in control he stood up straight. stepped in front of Kouga, and locked his eyes with him. 'Kouga, I want - no, I need you to be my mate."

"Are you certain, once you ask and I say yes, I won't give you up. I'll fight to keep you."

"I'm certain, you and no one else."

"Tonight, lets seal it quickly."

"Are you sure you are strong enough?"

"Of course I am." Blue eyes flashed with indignity. 

Sesshoumaru kissed his swollen lips more gently this time. "Bring your boys to my castle, it will be safer for all of them there if we hunt tonight."

"Yes." Kouga closed his eyes leaning into Sesshoumaru and feeling his aura crackle around him, wind and earth aura mingling with the aura of life and death in an intoxicating rush that whipped silver and ebony hair around them. "Should we tell them what we're going to do? The risks?"

"No need to make them worry, we will be accepted or we will fight. Who could possibly defeat both of us? Their concern will make no difference only make them anxious."

"Agreed." He leaned up and kissed Sesshoumaru again. "I never thought I would have to face a mating with a taiyoukai, should have listened to my papa better."

"I will be with you every step."

"Then we'll show them all." His blue eyes flashed as he turned smartly on his heels. "Let's eat now, we'll need our strength, then we'll take them to your fortress."


	7. Well Bound

The other youkai stood, squatted, or floated as their nature demanded around the rim of the ancient volcano. Only the sullen red glow from the sluggish pools of magma that dotted the barren, rock filled chasm illuminated the moonless night. The great wyrm taiyoukai shifted restlessly his slit pupils narrowed to mere threads of black on irises of a glowing green. He was one of only two living demon lord's that might be powerful enough to defeat Seshhoumaru. He was enormous and ancient, immune to poison and magic and able to regenerate physical damage dauntingly fast. The worst thing was that he was as unpredictable as the ocean he had been formed from. Sesshoumaru would only know if he meant to attack in the instant he made his move. He might side with those who opposed them or he might not care one way or another, but he looked restless and that was generally a bad thing.

The other dangerous entity looked like nothing more than a small human child with skin as pale as snow and bottomless black eyes speckled with star like flecks of light. Long black hair flowed straight and smooth as a waterfall over her thin shoulders and wraith like frame to her hips. Her lips were crimson red, the only color that touched her ghostly visage. She was crafted from the very fabric of space itself, as cold and empty as the place between the stars and just as distant. He had found her in his camp once during the time of Naraku. Rin had been only a small child then and he had returned from dealing with an irritating group of bandits to hear her laughing and chattering with someone. He had found the ancient demon covered in mud and flowers playing with Rin. He had confronted her and demanded to know what she wanted and she had merely shrugged her thin shoulders and whispered that she wanted to play. Then she had faded away in a shower of silver sparkles. She had done no harm to Rin yet he dared not allow himself to count on that past granting him any favor with the strangest of all youkai. 

Their intentions were spoken and could not be taken back now, as if either one of them had ever taken back any decision in their lives. It struck Kouga as he stared with brazen pride at the circle of ancients around them that he had finally found someone as prideful and egotistical as he was. He grinned at the thought and was amused to see many of the weaker lordlings squirm at the expression. The grin widened. 

Jaken paced in front of the fireplace muttering under his breath. Outside the wind was rising to a fever pitch tearing trees right out of the ground and tumbling man made shrines and huts as if they were no more than paper before the gale. Rin shivered at the howl curling down the chimney flue. Ginta touched her arm hesitantly and she smiled up at him even though she felt unaccountably anxious. 

"Where did they go?" Normally she never questioned where Sesshoumaru went or what he did, but tonight everything was strange and there was just so much energy in the air. Her skin crawled and her stomach ached. 

"I don't know," Ginta sighed. "Kouga never tells us anything."

"There are a lot of youkai out there tonight," Hakkaku added scratching at his spiky hair. "Can't you feel the miasma?" 

"That's what's making me feel bad isn't it?" Rin asked.

"I don't know that much about humans," Ginta was apologetic.

"You are more used to it than others," Jaken supplied stopping in front of the fire with a sigh. He explained that she had grown accustomed to the presence of demonic energy from being around Sesshoumaru, but that was his unique presence and other youkai had their own different auras, some strong, some not, some noxious to humans and some actually pleasant or even euphoric. "But there are a lot of very powerful demon's out there tonight. Some of them are as old as this world itself. Their energy is mingling and polluting the night. Most humans are already huddled inside around their fires or gathered in their temples, most will think they are afraid of the storm, but some will know the truth of the matter." He heaved a sigh. 

"Why are there so many tonight, Jaken-sama, and why are you so sad?" she asked impulsively hugging Jaken. 

"Get off me, girl! If he wanted you know he would tell you." 

"Tell me! Tell me!"

The wolf youkai watched with huge eyes as the human and toad wrestled and chased each other around the room. 

"He is not strong enough." The raven demon shifted from one massively clawed foot to the other. "Let him fight to show us he can survive the becoming. He can fight me alone and when he dies I'll give you those pretty eyes as souvenirs." She hissed laughter and as if in reply lightning danced across the land. 

A soft whispery voice cut through the laughing and growling that followed bringing silence in its wake like disease following famine. "I like him. He will survive." A few of those who had been looking doubtful or undecided nodded at the pale faced child respectfully allowing her certainty to sway their choices.

"Yes, we find him acceptable as well. Sesshoumaru would not choose poorly." Karan had been raised to the circle by the ancient cat demon when she chose to leave the world of the living for the world of the dead. She was new in her power and uncertain, but she did not forget the debt the cat people owed to the dog demon brothers. She lacked any real influence with the others, but she was young and pretty enough and unmated and that was a power in and of itself. 

Sesshoumaru ignored the pronouncements, there was only one opinion left that concerned him. He locked eyes with the dragon and waited patiently keeping his expression cold and unconcerned. The dragon's eyes held his giving away nothing. He waited until last to speak, perhaps just to annoy him. "I do not object to the match but-" the wild gathering grew still waiting for his pronouncement, "-what worth having ever came easily?" 

Sesshoumaru tensed gathering his force. At his side, Kouga felt the change and exhaled stretching his own senses watching for the moment of attack.

Vitra, the dragon of the oceans raised his head on its long sinuous neck. "No, little canines, I will not attack you. Where is the sport in that? I call the hunt."

Sesshoumaru relaxed marginally, "and do you volunteer to be the hare old snake?"

The dragon snorted, "the little dog has a sharper bark than his father's, let's see if he has as fierce a bite." 

A long, high cry tore the night and a figure shimmered into being in the center of the circle. It might have been a man, if a man could be ten feet tall and if he had the head of a stag. His bare, tanned legs ended in cloven hooves where they hung easily at the side of his unsaddled and unbridled mount. Wide golden eyes swept the circle coming to rest on Sesshoumaru and Kouga. His nostrils flared learning their scents and weighing their courage and resolve at the same time. The beast he rode shifted impatiently. It was black as night from it's clawed feet and horse like tail to the curving horns on his head that eerily mimicked the horns on his rider's head. His eyes were white without iris or pupil and glowed like foxfire. 

Sesshoumaru nodded at the hunter and it raised it's clawed hands calling into being a shifting, serpentine pack of silvery hounds with smouldering red eyes. They milled around the horse-thing's feet seeming to flow and ripple bonelessly over and around each other. Then they froze lifting their heads as one. The hunter followed their point looking far beyond the vision of any human or youkai and finding the night's target. The image flashed into the minds of every youkai present burned there in perfect reproduction from appearance to scent. The target was neither human nor youkai but a mononoke borne of anger and injustice and made powerful by a seething hatred. He transformed as he lunged forward into the night. He did not need to look to know Kouga was at his side, a large black wolf with glowing blue eyes glowing with fierce determination. They had to reach it before the others did and defeat it, if not they would have to fight the youkai who called the hunt and all who supported him. He caught his prospective lover up in his aura and launched forward in a silver ball that shot across the night sky faster than the thunder that chased them. 

Rin jumped up with a squeal flinging herself into Ginta's arms as the night suddenly exploded into violent thunder and the wind's howl became the scream and roar of thousand of demons shaken from their resting places and driven through the sky on wings of terror. The wolfling held her close and tried to hide the fact that he was trembling himself. He felt Hakkaku head butt his shoulder with a whimper and pulled him close as well wondering just when he was promoted to protector when he just wanted to hide under a table somewhere. Jaken listened to the rage outside and muttered something about a wild hunt or something. He had no clue what it meant but he couldn't help asking shakily if they were in danger. The worried look on the toad's face answered his question without a word and his stomach clinched tight. It was going to be a long night. 

"Take the kill!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he sliced through the hoardes of undead the spirit had raised.

Kouga did not need to be told twice. He lunged forward with his amazing speed and leaped just as the old dragon swept into the clearing. His claws sparkled in the demon lights as they plunged into the ghost's chest past the cold slimy flesh, through the black, stinking miasma, to the dead heart beyond. He wrenched it out shredding it as it came sending up sprays of black ichor as it shuddered in its death throws if a mononoke could actually be said to die. He threw his head back and howled his triumph and another howl rose with his strong and triumphant and his now forever and always. 

Ginta was blushing scarlet by the time he finished the story Rin had asked him to read. It did not help that Hakkakku kept alternating between giggling and gagging. Jaken was pacing as he had all night. None of them had slept a wink. The storm had raged and through it came noises more horrible than thunder and rain, howls, barks, screams, moans, and other less identifiable sounds. The flames in the fireplace would suddenly flair up in purple or blue or pink or some other improbable color then blacken and die back before returning to normal. Object would start vibrating in place. 

"I can't believe Sesshoumaru lets her read that stuff," Hakkaku muttered. 

"Mention it to him and I will kill you," Jaken snapped.

"Sesshoumaru looked at it, he didn't say I couldn't read it!" Rin protested. 

"He did?" Jaken paled dramatically and then passed out cold.

"He's really strange isn't he?" Ginta asked poking at the unconscious form. Rin gave him a long-suffering sigh in reply.


	8. Happily Ever After

The fortress was still as night fell. The gentle rain that had been falling had turned to snow at dusk and the temperature was falling rapidly. The fires were all lit and their flames cast a warm light on the residents of the castle. Rin sat on a pile of cushions reading a story from a new book of fairy tales that Sesshoumaru had picked out for her. It had girls in it. Ginta was stretched out beside him. He did not look anything like the boys in the stories, but he was still kind of sweet and shy like the ones she liked the best. He was nice too, he made her smile and feel all warm inside. Hakkaku teased them both and wrestled around with them. It was like having a brother and a best friend too. She was happier than she could ever remember being, lots happier than any of the girls in the stories. She closed the book decisively and turned over poking Ginta in the side. 

"I'll read you a story, wake up."

Jaken sat in his master's chair watching Rin and the boys and basking in the warmth. A second throne-like chair now sat companionably beside the first. He was sincerely grateful that Kouga had not insisted they spend the winter in that drafty, damp cave. In his opinion, sleeping in a cave was beneath Sesshoumaru. He was not stupid enough to mention that out loud though. Kouga hit as hard as Sesshoumaru though not as often. His power was growing rapidly and the cave made him feel secure and connected to his past and the dog demon humored him. He jumped as Hakkaku leaned down into his face demanding to know why it only snowed when it was cold. He sighed.

Kouga stood in front of the window watching the snow fall. The flickering flames behind him made them flicker and dance until they disappeared into his shadow. He felt the brush of an aura as his mate moved up silently behind him. Cool arms that were still warmer than the night air caressing his nude body encircled him. He closed the heavy shutters then turned slowly embracing Sesshoumaru. It was so new, the power raging through his blood, his lover, this civilized life of roofs overhead and floors under foot. He sighed softly. Sesshoumaru was infinitely patient and could wait in silence far longer than he could remain silent. 

"Is this what you meant when you asked if I was strong enough, not the joining or the hunt but the changes in my life, in me?"

"Yes."

"Am I?"

"If I did not think so, I would not have chosen you."

He nodded and smiled up at Sesshoumaru ruefully. "I guess that's why stories just sort of end with happily ever after, huh? They never tell the rest of it, what comes next and all. If they didn't people wouldn't want to read them. The truth is you have to change and compromise and sometimes you aren't even sure the person you are now is really you." He shrugged. His words sounded mad, but it was hard for him to find the right ones. It really was not fair that they came so easily to his lover and he so seldom used them. 

He was surprised to see understanding in those sunshine golden eyes. "All living things must grow and change. If not, they do not live at all. It is all right to grieve for the past as long as you do not let it poison the present."

He chuckled, "you are wise, and that was the longest speech I've ever heard from you." Claw tipped fingers stroked his cheek then slid through his hair which hung unbound. 

"Do you regret your choice?"

"No," he answered immediately and firmly.

"Then you will adapt, you are strong."

"And I'm not alone," he leaned up and kissed his lips. "There's something else the stories don't tell."

"Oh?" 

His hands slid around to cup a perfectly formed, well muscled bottom.

"Indeed."

"Mm Hm." 

The fire crackled and settled as the shorter wolf demon backed his silver haired mate to the bed they shared. Light and shadow thrown by the flickering flames painted their bodies as they moved together. Dark tanned hands caressed ivory skin, a cool mouth moved over warm golden flesh, soft growls and moans echoed off the stone walls, black and silver strands mingled on silken blankets. 

Rin's eyes widened as she finished the last story in her new book. She looked up at Jaken sleeping by the fire and back down at the toad in the picture. A thoughtful look spread across her face. Ginta saw it and began to sweat. She gazed down at the book again then up at Jaken. "Where can we find a princess that would kiss him?"


End file.
